Sabrina Hudson
§ Full Name (including middle names) and any Nicknames (if applicable): Sabrina Essence Hudson § Age: 15 § Grade: Nine § Gender: Female § Sexuality: Straight § Religion (if applicable): Christian § Description of Appearance: She has thick, elbow length, curly, light brown hair (the color of Finns hair). Her chocolate brown eyes have thick volumtious lashes surrounding them, she never wears mascara but wears neutral colored eyeshadow. She has the same skin tone as Finn, with no blemishes at all. She is the same height as Rachel was in highschool, and average weight. She has a better fashion sense than Rcahel. § Personality (fairly detailed to get a character feel - good points and flaws): She is bossy and loud. She knows what she wants in life and will not let anyone get in her way. She can be very sweet and kind, but sometimes will be incredibly cruel. She is like how Rachel used to be, a bit of a drama queen. She likes to be the center of attention, and craves the spot light. She doesn't like to be rushed, she has a very specific way of doing things, these ways can be very long and tedious (like Rachel's bedtime ritual, shown in 'Heart'). She has a better fashion sense than her mother did. And is very self-centered. § Parents: Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson § Backstory: Sabrina was raised knowing that one day she would be a star, and always thought she was better than everyone else. Her parents quickly got her out of that teaching her that everyone was special in their own way and she was no better than anyone else but wanting to be a star, like her mother, was ok. She can play almost every instrument, and can sing even better than Rachel, she can also dance. She grew up in New York with her parents and siblings up until they moved back to Lima, a place she still doesn't quite treat as home, being a big city kind of girl. § Relationship History (if applicable): N/A (But could she date Landon for a short while?) § Likes and Dislikes: She loves broadway and musicals, and fashion design. She dislikes Lima (Big Time). § Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Glee Club, Drama Club, Cheerio's and Ballet. § Possible Portrayer: Anyone who fits the description. § Any ideas for storylines?: I think a teen pregnancy would be a good storyline for Sabrina. Or realizing she isn't straight but is instead bisexual. Or meeting someone who is better than her at singing, acting and playing instrument. Or an injury that would no longer allow her to be a Cheerio. § Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): Her best-friend is Amber Schuester. GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: § Audition Song: 'Loser Like Me' By Glee § Favourite Type of Music/Artist: She loves broadway, pop and country. Her favorite singer is Taylor Swift. § Any other songs: Anything by Taylor Swift Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Hudson Family